spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigredo Black
Nigredo is a fan character in the series, being a minor antagonist in Season 2. History/Background Information Nigredo was a scientist who, along with other scientists recruited by Nazo, participated in Project Biju, a research and experiment project with the goal of cloning the Tailed Beasts, though the only successful clone was the Nine-Tailed Fox (Kitroun). For reasons unknown, Nazo gets Kitroun to destroy the lab and attempts to kill him, but Nigredo manages to escape. 16 years later, rumors spread of Nigredo's location. Hearing this, Nazo hires Danix to track him down and kill him. Danix then travels to Neoxys and finds Nigredo in an abandoned laboratory, trying to fix his cloning machine. Both of them fight, though Nigredo was greatly outmatched. During the fight, the cloning machine scans Danix's DNA, but, after Danix kicks Nigredo to the machine, it explodes, destroying itself and the lab. Thinking that Nigredo was killed in the explosion, Danix leaves. Unbeknownst to Danix, Nigredo had survived. However, after he emerged from the destroyed lab, he found that he sounded exactly like Danix and looked like Danix. Oddly, Nigredo was attacked by Danix before the recent Nine-Tails explosion, but he has the same appearance as Danix after the explosion. This is due to one of the features in the cloning machine, which was making a clone that was strengthened to its full potential. Angered by his change of appearance, Nigredo goes on a hunt to get revenge on Danix. He attacks every place that Danix was last seen at, and eventually finds out that Danix is on Earth. After spending 4 hours building a spaceship, Nigredo flies to Earth to hunt down Danix. Appearance Because of the cloning machine incident, Nigredo looked exactly like Danix (post-Kyuubi chakra explosion). However, after being hit by Danix's Rasen Shuriken, Nigredo's fur turned black with dark red highlights on his quills and his irises turned dark red. He also has one bang with a highlight instead of two and his clothes became light gray, along with his shoes becoming dark gray with dark red trimming and his gloves becoming dark gray. Later, he replaced his jacket with an open black robe that exposes his dark gray sleeveless shirt. Personality Nigredo is cold and arrogant: he doesn't treat others with respect and will do anything to accomplish his current goals. He has a strong dislike towards Nazo (for double-crossing him) and Danix (for annoying him). However, Nigredo respects Danix enough to see him as an arch-rival, both in combat and in intelligence. As for Danix's friends, Nigredo acts coldly against them and never acknowledges their presence nor cares about their well-being. In some of the episodes following his debut, Nigredo expresses hatred towards Danix; however, in recent episodes, his anger seems to have lessened and is just annoyed by Danix whenever Danix manages to find him. After Danix gave him a proposition involving searching and raiding the Cadmus labs for the original Danix, along with whatever technology Nigredo wants to keep, Nigredo agrees to work with him. Powers/Abilities Note: Nigredo has or had all of Danix's powers and abilities. However, not all of them will be on this list, depending on their relevance. Powers *'Mid-Super Speed:' Nigredo can run at speeds of around 384 miles per hour (half of the speed of sound). *'Mid-Super Strength:' Nigredo can lift up to about 500 pounds (1,000 pounds when applying chakra to arms and legs). *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Nigredo's healing factor allows him to heal damaged or destroyed body tissue and regenerate lost limbs at a rapid pace, though it is mentally driven (i.e. if he's having positive thoughts, he heals faster). Because of the healing factor, Nigredo's brain cells are in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. He is also immune to disease and can resist foreign chemicals. *'Enhanced Stamina and Agility: '''Because of his healing factor, Nigredo is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days until fatigue begins to impair him. His agility, balance, and bodily coordination is enhanced to the point where they are beyond natural physical limits. *'Ice-Ice Devil Fruit (Cryokinesis):' Because of the Ice-Ice Devil Fruit, Nigredo can generate, manipulate, and turn himself into ice. ''Formerly: *'Gum-Gum Devil Fruit:' Nigredo's body was made of rubber, allowing him to stretch any part of his body and increase the strength of certain attacks. He later made an invention that took away this power and replaced it with the Ice-Ice Devil Fruit. Abilities *'Ninjutsu': Nigredo is able to create and manipulate chakra for jutsus such as Rasengan and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. *'Ice Release: '''Combining his chakra with his Ice-Ice powers, Nigredo can create Ice Style ninjutsu. *'Chakra Control/Manipulation:' Nigredo can send chakra to any part of his body, such as his feet in order to stand on trees and water. He can also use it to break illusions/genjutsu. *'High Intellect/Expert Strategist:' Like Danix, Nigredo has an I.Q. of 200, being able to create good strategies for any situation and create certain inventions within a relatively short amount of time. Weaknesses *'Sea Water:' Because he ate a Devil Fruit, Nigredo can't swim in bodies of sea water, such as oceans. His Ice-Ice powers also weaken when he is in sea water. *'Anger:' Whenever he gets too angry in battle, Nigredo can't focus enough to make good strategies and often misses when attacking. Paraphernalia Equipment Nigredo wears a belt that can teleport him to any location. Weapons Nigredo currently doesn't carry any weapons. Relationships Danix Mason Danix was hired by Nazo to kill Nigredo, who was repairing his cloning machine. The result was that, not only was Nigredo's lab destroyed, but the cloning machine ended up copying Danix's DNA and transferring it into Nigredo, making him look exactly like Danix. Because of this, Nigredo hated Danix and even wanted to kill him, though he failed and ended up having his copied DNA damaged, courtesy of Danix's Rasen Shuriken attack. Although Nigredo hates him, Danix doesn't seem to mind. In the following episodes that Nigredo was in, his hatred for Danix seemed to have lessened, to the point where, instead of using threats, Nigredo just tells Danix to go away whenever he annoys Nigredo. However, after Danix gives Nigredo a proposition (which entails that, in exchange for helping Danix search all the Cadmus facilities for the original Danix and then destroy them, Nigredo can keep anything, such as technology, that they find), Nigredo agrees to help him and so the two are currently working together. Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog Deker the Wolf Season 2 Battles *Nigredo vs. Scornic, Dark Chaos, Sergio, Digikoopa, and Jerrell (interrupted) *Nigredo vs. Danix (lost) *Nigredo vs. Jerrell (won) Trivia *Nigredo is the only villain fan character in Season 2 to not be part of the Organization. *The word ''nigredo, or blackness, in alchemy, means putrefaction or decomposition, though both don't apply to Nigredo. *Nigredo is based off of Albedo, a villain from the Ben 10 series. *Before getting Danix's DNA, Nigredo was never a ninja, only a scientist. However, he learned how to use some of Danix's basic skills after the cloning machine incident. *Nigredo is the first villain in Season 2 that Danix has considered as a threat. *According to Danix and Deker, Nigredo doesn't know all of Danix's jutsus and Gum-Gum moves. This could easily be seen in Season 2 episode 13, where Nigredo used the same moves more than once. Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Season 2 Antagonists